


Chilled

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny doesnotdo winter very well.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Kudos: 4





	Chilled

“Beeeeeeee,” Benny whined the moment he trudged through the door. “Make the cold go away!” Cary looked up from his book and crooked an eyebrow at Benny, watching as he peeled off layers that were apparently unsuccessful in keeping out the chill wind.

“I can hardly control the weather, Ben.”

“No, but you _are_ a ridiculous human furnace,” Benny shot back as he pulled off his boots and chucked them onto the mat. Finally free from the restrictive layers, he dove onto the couch beside Cary and yanked the blanket around himself, snuggling close.

“ _Christ_ ,” Cary murmured. “You’re an icicle.”

“I told you!” Benny sulked as he thumped his head against Cary’s shoulder. The cop sighed and wrapped an arm around his partner, sharing body heat until he felt Benny stop shivering. “I didn’t think Bricksburg ever got _this_ cold.”

“Not usually,” Cary agreed. “They have been calling for lower temps and a lot of snow this year, though. It happens on occasion.”

“Oooh. Snow days.” Cary chuckled at him. “That looks like an interesting book. Read to me?”

“As you wish,” he agreed, turning back to the beginning. Benny closed his eyes, losing himself in the sound of Cary’s voice.


End file.
